samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Oda Nobunaga
Oda Nobunaga, known as Dai Rokuten Maou (The sixth Heavenly Demon king, "His Majesty" in the dub), is a man that wants to take over the world. Story With the help of his Junishinsho, he was working to achieve that goal, but he was killed by child Kyo at Honnoji Temple, years before the Battle of Seikigahara. Since he was important to the Mibu's plans, the Mibu Clan resurrected him in Lord Torii's (Benitora's uncle, see image in the top right) body. Lord Torii's body was given to the Mibu by Kyoshiro 'who then implanted Oda Nobunaga's soul into the body. Kyo defeated Nobunaga at the Battle of Seikigahara. Nobunaga was again resurrected and later encountered Kyo in Aokigahara Forest. 'Kyo and Oda Nobunaga fought after Benitora knocked him off of his horse. The fight resulted in the death of Oda Nobunaga, in the anime.' In the manga',' Yukimura 'requests that Kyoshiro let the wounded Oda Nobunaga go. Kyo kills him in their next battle. Shindara takes Nobunaga's head to the Mibu Clan, who then resurrect him, this time in Shiina Nozomu's (Shatora of Junishinsho) body, so Nozomu's memories can be accessed by Nobunaga who will also be able to use Nozomu's powers. Nobunaga fights Kyo for the fourth time; during which Oda revives the members of the Junishinsho defeated so far, using Nozomu's shaman powers. He is once again defeated, only to reveal that he was just like the rest of the group (via Sasuke's remark); a man looking to be the strongest, to have no fear, and create his own path in the world. A world supposedly of 'peace' (a world under his control). The manga leans towards explaining Nobunaga's attraction to Kyo (his fearless eyes) and how Kyo seemed to be the reason Nobunaga felt moved by humanity, and strived to be the strongest. He tells Kyo that he will return again, because that has been him will all along, to defeat Kyo. Kyo accepts this challenge. The encounter with Shiina Nozomu and the background story of Nobunaga does not occur in the anime. Instead, Nobunaga's sister takes the place of Nozomu, as Shatora, the leader of the Jūnishinshō. She resurrects her brother from Lord Torii to a tree then into Kyo's body. Nobunaga has a simple character role of someone who has gone insane and only wants to take over the world. Powers and Abilities '' '' He is an Expert Swordsman '''and '''controls Evil Forces (or Dark Forces). He can also Revive the Dead (in Nozomu Shiina's body). He uses a sword called Samonji. '1)' Killing Intent / Aura ' ' '2)' Willpower ' ' '3) Regeneration ( Houriki' )' ' ' '4) Energy Slashes '5) Dead Revive' ( Houriki ) Nobunaga (in Nozomu Shiina's body) can revive the dead (for example some of Junishinsho members killed in battle) and make them his immortal army. '6) Nobunaga’s Style' '''-Tenma Mukurode (Demon Hands of Bone) A technique that summons a demonic cloaked apparition from the heavens and the earth. It destroys whatever its bone hand touches. - Tenma Ryoga Koran (Chaos of Spirits & Skeletons) An ramped up version of Tenma Mukurode. It summons three feminine looking apparitions that strike the enemy with an incredibly evil force. - Tenma Shiryo Gama (Advent of the Reaper ) This ability summons an embodiment of death to reap the immortal souls of its victims. It consists of a vertical sword slash that cleaves with tremendous force, splitting the ground in two. - Tenma Shiryo Ranma (Advent Zombie Riot) ' ' This summons the first two Tenma powers to the battle field. A combination attack of sorts. - Tenma Goukashou (Hellfire Essence)' ' ''' Nobunaga focuses all of his evil energy into a singular point within his body, then by drawing in all life force energy by draining it from all living things and compressing it he can release it in a huge omnidirectional blast that completely annihilates everything in the surrounding area. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists